


Thorns

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [32]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Flowers, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc, flowers, and thorns
Series: Rainbow Tomato [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dead Leaves and Christmas Rose's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187019) by [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever). 



Flowers were interesting. They all had meaning, they all were colorful, but they had double means. 

Some represented love and beauty. Others represented hate and sickness. Marc loved that about them. 

They didn't mean one thing, they meant more then one. They were gorgeous, but most people didn't know their tale. 

He sighed and sprawled in the middle of his room. His sister called what he was feeling just 'him in one of his moods' but it always felt more then that. 

Nathaniel described it as flowers blooming from his chest...wrapping around his arms and legs. Marc felt different yet... the same in an odd way. 

It felt more like thorns. They plagued his mind and heart, scratching it and tearing it to shreds. The pain caused his eyes to produce tears that fell wordlessly down his cheeks. 

They made his chest seize up and his back shake and stutter with sobs. They strapped around him and made him ride a roller coaster of emotions that he didn't want to. 

One second he was content. The next he felt sad. The next angry. On and on it went, happy, angry, sad. So many emotions he couldn't handle. 

So he took out his frustrations on flowers. Plucked their petals, ripped off their stems, throwing away their seeds. He felt guilty for the nature, but he did it anyway. 

He did it until he was covered in them. He did it until the smell of them became like poison to his nostrils and it made his stomach churn. He did it until the tips of his fingers were red and raw from being cut by the thorns. 

Thorns.

Those dreaded thorns. 


End file.
